Chuck Versus the Guitar
by KWalkerSolo
Summary: The pain of not being good enough and not being a spy was too much for Chuck to handle, top it all off his love for Sarah grew despite knowing that she would never be with him. So took the guitar,that he had for years but barely played when the missions started and used it as a source of relief and it turned about to be something way better...my take on S2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Remember thoughts will be in italics and flashbacks will be in bold and italics. This is my take on what could have happened in season 2 episode 16. It's not going to be the same but I will use some stuff from there. This also all I have so far, slowly but surely I'm updating this fic also it's going to have a lot of chapters rather than just the one shot it was supposed to be_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Chuck and its universe and I only own the storyline. and I also don't own half of the song I'm going to use in future chapters and most of the other songs I DO NOT own it._

NOTE: THE WHOLE STORY WAS REVISED

* * *

 _just... I need to get away; I can't deal with this anymore. But where can I go? Where can I just be_ alone? _I can't run that's for sure because they would find me_ Chuck went straight to his closet and dug around, trying to get to the back, where his acoustic guitar was kept in its case, that he had for years. No one knew that he played, aside from Ellie, Awesome, Morgan, and a few other random people at the bars. He hasn't played since the upload of the Intersect, which lead Sarah and Casey into his life. I'm pretty certain they don't know, that I could play the guitar. _Ellie says that I can hold my notes and was quite good, not to be conceited about it, but that was what she had told me. I haven't sung in two years, well I mean properly, singing in the shower doesn't count._

 _Maybe I could go to the beach._ _Staring out into the vast distance of the horizon and the ocean, hearing the birds in the distance, my feet buried in the sand and the smell of everything, calms me._ Looking down, he noticed that he was still wearing his work clothes. _Damn, it's too late to change now._ Chuck redid his tie, grabbed the leather jacket from the closet and quickly laced up his Chucks. Luckily for him, both Ellie and Awesome were working the night shift at the hospital. Grabbing the car keys and the keys for 'Casa Bartowski,' which was attached to it, he headed out the front door. Despite having removed the cast that he had on his leg earlier, he was still limping quite a bit. He had told Ellie that having the cast on, was a bit ridiculous and she reluctantly removed it. Chuck went to the car park and unlocked his car, putting the guitar in the trunk, he jumped into the vehicle and drove to the beach

 _ **You were probably wondering why he was doing this... Let us start from the beginning.**_

 _ **You see when Chuck was little, the other thing he was fascinated with, besides technology. Yes, he is a Nerd, always have been. The other thing he was fascinated with was playing the guitar, and then the whole thing with his parents leaving him and El when they were small, happened. His mom left first when he was nine, and his dad became very distant, never really there before he eventually left them too. That was why every year Ellie and** **he** **celebrated Mother's Day in October because it was the anniversary of the day their mother left them, and they had to learn how to take care of themselves. He never really, got the chance to ask them for a guitar before everything went downhill, something Chuck had wished he had done.**_

 _ **Some years later when Ellie started med school, met Awesome her fiancé, real name Devon and Chuck was in high school. They were walking around in the mall when he spotted the music shop and immediately dragged Ellie over to go look at the guitars. She noticed how fascinated he was with it, and a few weeks later for his birthday, she bought the acoustic guitar with the full kit included. That was one of the best gifts he could have ever received, and it made him cry a little because Ellie knew that Chuck never asked for much, yet she still took care of him and got what he had wanted. She had become his mother as well as being his big sister, and for that, he was truly grateful and loved her so much.**_

 _ **It didn't take Chuck long before he learnt how to play, seeing as how easy playing and learning chords came to him. He taught himself as many songs as he could and even started singing. The first time he sang and played in public was at the bar with Ellie and Awesome, as well as Morgan. He knew he was good because of the round of applause and whistles throughout the room. But hey those people could have been drunk. He never did sing for anyone after that, well except for when he was at Stanford and filled in, at one of the frat parties because the band's lead singer was late. Chuck almost never sang in public, mostly because he was shy.**_

 ** _Once again, Chuck had hit the low point in his life, that was the whole incident that ended up with his "Buddy" Bryce getting him kicked out of Stanford, his girlfriend dumping him and then sleeping with Bryce. Which had left him heartbroken and lost, until one day, late at night, he couldn't handle me. Chuck never felt so overcome and messed up with emotions in his entire life, so he ran. Taking his guitar he went to the beach, where he sat far away from the noise. Far away from people, so it was very secluded, he started to play and then singing along and eventually just poured his heart into it and lost track of time. It was then he discovered that he could write songs and that it was almost sunrise. Chuck also realised whilst watching the sunrise, that for once he was calm, and it felt total relief and his thoughts were in order instead of jumbled like before._**

 _ **Chuck sent Ellie, a message so that she wouldn't be worried and stayed out there until the sun was high up in the sky, the birds chirping and flying around. It was so tranquil as if he needed this to happen. From then onwards whenever he was upset, frustrated, confused or just needed to sort his feelings, he would take the guitar and head to the beach to play usually either near sunrise or sunset. He never told anyone besides Ellie and Awesome, cause they used to worry about where he used to go. It was the only time where he cut off any use of modern technology aside from the car.**_

Now coming back to today, It has been... one of the longest weeks of his life. Chuck managed to screw up significantly, hurt his ankle and shoot Busgang in the leg. The person who told me about Orion, the person who can get the damn Intersect out of his head. He needed to start searching for Orion; he's the only person who could help him now.

It was already dark outside by the time Chuck had reached the beach. Sending Ellie a quick message before he got out the car, letting her know that he's at the beach, knowing she won't reply now because she's on call. He switched his phone on silent and placed it deep into his front pocket so that he won't pull it out again to check any messages while ignoring a lot of phone calls. Stepping out of the car, a swift of cold wind hits him, goosebumps scattering across his skin. He put on the leather jacket that was next to him on the passenger seat he got the guitar, locked the car and walked to the secluded spot of his, that he found.

He sat down on the soft sand, placing the guitar next to him, crossing his legs as he stared out at the ocean. In the distance, he noticed the moon reflecting on the sea and the stars high up in the sky, like mirror images. Shining brightly, like it was meant to give him a sense of hope, a sense that things will get better over time and that he should carry on and not give up. Chuck was not sitting far away from the surf; he was close enough to the part where if he had to write a message in the sand, you'd be able to see it clearly and for it to not get washed away, it was far enough that he was not sitting on the wet part of the sand. Sometimes I think that this could be the perfect spot, where the ocean meets the beach sand, but that could just be me.

Ah, that brings him back to the reason why he was there. Sarah... The girl, who saved his life countless times. Who was one of his handlers from the CIA, the one who makes him jealous whenever she has to do anything related to seduction missions or flirting with other guys. The one, who had kept him up a countless of times in the night. The girl, he found that was always in his dreams and sometimes nightmares. The girl who has the most striking blue eyes and long but not too long blonde hair that cascades gently down her back. The girl who he didn't know much about yet but wanted to. The girl he wanted to have a relationship with. The girl he loves... _I love Sarah... Wow, I don't think I would be able to admit that to her because of the consequences. I... Wha.. what do I do now? I know she doesn't love me back. Stupid CIA/NSA rules. I can't even have a relationship with her and every time try to show her my true feelings; I always get shot down or ignored. She doesn't realise that I do actually like her despite her past. I don't even need to know about her past because I know the real her now. I know that despite her hard-ass exterior that she gives off when we're on missions. I know that when she's alone with my family and me, there's a real girl behind all that façade._

Picking up his guitar and placing it on his lap, he studied the details of it like he normally does many times before. It's not a standard brown acoustic one, it was a midnight blue and black colour. Chuck started to play a random melody, stumbling a bit because it's been a while. Switching the chords to **"Don't Look Back In Anger - Oasis"** one of the first songs he learnt properly. It was the first song he played after the whole Stanford incident, some of it spoke to him at the time. He played the opening melody and even though the tune was meant for the electric guitar, he managed to make it work with an acoustic one.

 _ **(Bold and italics - Chuck singing)**_

 **[VERSE 1:]**

 _ **Slip inside the eye of your mind**_

 _ **Don't you know, you might find**_

 _ **A better place to play?**_

 _ **You said that you've never been**_

 _ **But all the things that you've seen**_

 _ **Slowly fade away**_

 **[PRE-CHORUS:]**

 _ **So I start a revolution from my bed**_

 _ **Cause you said the brains I had** **went** **to my head**_

 _ **Step outside summertime's in bloom**_

 _ **Stand up beside that fireplace**_

 _ **Take that look from off your face**_

 _ **Cause you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out**_

 **[CHORUS:]**

 _ **And so Sally can wait**_

 _ **She knows it's too late as we're walking on by**_

 _ **Her soul slides away**_

 _ **But don't look back in anger**_

 _ **I heard you say**_

 **[VERSE 2:]**

 _ **Take me to the place where you go**_

 _ **Where nobody knows if it's night or day**_

 _ **Please don't put your life in the hands**_

 _ **Of a rock n roll band**_

 _ **Who'll throw it all away**_

 **[PRE-CHORUS:]**

 _ **I'm gonna start a revolution from my bed**_

 _ **Cause you said the brains I had** **went** **to my head**_

 _ **Step outside summertime's in bloom**_

 _ **Stand up beside that fireplace**_

 _ **Take that look from off your face**_

 _ **Cause you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out.**_

 **[CHORUS:]**

 _ **And so Sally can wait**_

 _ **She knows it's too late as she's walking on by**_

 _ **My soul slides away**_

 _ **But don't look back in anger**_

 _ **I heard you say**_

 _ **[CHORUS:]**_

 _ **So Sally can wait**_

 _ **She knows it's too late as we're walking on by**_

 _ **Her soul slides away**_

 _ **But don't look back in anger**_

 _ **I heard you say**_

 _ **So Sally can wait**_

 _ **She knows it's too late as she's walking on by**_

 _ **My soul slides away**_

 _ **But don't look back in anger**_

 _ **Don't look back in anger**_

 _ **I heard you say**_

 **[OUTRO:]**

 _ **At least not today...**_

This song had brought back a lot of unwanted memories, but after he learnt it, he always used it to warm up my voice. _I mean come on who doesn't love 'Oasis'. It has always been my favourite to play;_ the only hard part now was figuring out what to play next.

Once again he was lost in his thoughts, and those few lines had ended up sticking in his head _"Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?"_ Chuck suddenly realised that those were the last lines of **'Skinny Love - Bon Iver'** immediately he switched to the chords of it and started playing the intro

 **[VERSE 1:]**

 _ **Come on skinny love, just last the year**_

 _ **Pour a little salt, we were never here**_

 _ **My, My, My, My, My, My, My**_

 _ **Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**_

 _ **Tell my love to wreck it all**_

 _ **Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**_

 _ **My, My, My, My, My, My, My**_

 _ **Right in this moment, this orders tall**_

 **[CHORUS:]**

 _ **And I told you to be patient**_

 _ **And I told you to be fine**_

 _ **And I told you to be balanced**_

 _ **And I told you to be kind**_

 _ **And in the morning I'll be with you**_

 _ **But it will be a different kind**_

 _ **And I'll be holding all the tickets**_

 _ **And you'll be holding all the fines**_

Chuck thought back to the day when he and Sarah were sitting in the courtyard... It was the week that Bryce came back, and they had that mission which ended with Sarah saving his life but ended up in the hospital, then Casey coming to rescue them from the train station and him being held hostage. He had wanted to speak to her before dinner with Ellie and Awesome. So he sat in the courtyard waiting for her, mentally preparing what he had wanted to say. When he heard her greet him, putting a brave face on when he started to speak. _It was so cute when we both said 'Look' together and that little laugh we shared afterwards._ And how she had let him go first. _I shouldn't have gone_ , _first, I should have listened to what she had to say before I spoke. I messed up then, and I messed up after and I sure as hell screwed up now._ He then remembered what he had told her.

 _"Look we both know how I feel about you, so I'm just gonna shoot straight. Sarah, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You're beautiful, smart, you laugh at all my stupid little jokes, and you have this horrible little habit of constantly saving my life..."_

He remembered seeing this small smile on her face, and that cute little giggle she gave when he was describing her. _She had looked so beautiful and I..._

 _"The truth is you're all I ever wanted and more and these last few days all I could think about is our future together about what... What it's going to be like once I finally get the Intersect out of my head, about how we'll finally be together for real, no fake relationship, no covers, no lies..."_

She still had that little smile on her face and when he looked directly into her beautiful, striking blue eyes that were shining under the courtyard lights and the pale moonlight. He noticed that she was facing him, and she didn't look away, was either staring into his eyes or looking at his face, but she did not look away. It was like she was giving him her full attention, as if she wanted to hear what he was going to say, listening intently, soaking up his words...

 _"But the more I think about it, the more I realise that you and I can never have a future together..."_

She had broken her gaze from his eyes, and Chuck instantly regretted what he had said, but in the spur of the moment he could not stop my babbling mouth, and he couldn't bear to look at her anymore...

 _"I fooled myself into thinking we could, but the truth is, we can't because even if we could have a relationship, it would never really be real..."_

Chuck ended up looking back at her, finding her gaze on him how her eyes weren't shining much anymore.

 _"I'd still never know anything about you, your real name, your hometown, your first love and I want more than that. I want to be able to call at the end of a bad day and uh and tell you about something funny that Morgan did and not find out that I can't cause you're somewhere in Paraguay quelling a revolution with a fork..."_

 _God this is so hard to tell her all these things, why did I?_ He once again noticed that tears were pooling at the end of her eyes and she was trying hard not to let them fall. Chuck didn't know if he was supposed to say anything. And now he knew that he should have said something. Her moods switched from happy to sad in a matter of seconds, and he was the cause of it. He hated himself for doing that to her.

 **[VERSE 2:]**

 ** _Come on skinny love what happened here?_**

 ** _Suckle on the hope in light brassieres_**

 ** _My, My, My, My, My, My, My_**

 ** _Sullen load is so full, so slow on the split_**

 **[CHORUS:]**

 _ **And I told you to be patient**_

 _ **And I told you to be fine**_

 _ **And I told you to be balanced**_

 _ **And I told you to be kind**_

 _ **And now all your love is wasted**_

 _ **And who the hell was I?**_

 _ **And I'm breaking at the britches**_

 _ **And at the end of all your lines**_

 _"I'm a normal guy, who wants a normal life. And as Amazing that you are Sarah Walker, we both know that you will never be normal..."_

 _God damn, you stupid arse of a moron. You KNOW she will never be normal, yet you still tended to remind her you, bloody idiot. She is better than normal; she is your super kick ass beautiful ninja spy. You felt the need to say you want a normal girl. You FUCKING idiotic moron, why, just why_? You _had a chance; she wanted to tell you something then you went and said all those things and whatever she wanted to say, she didn't up saying it at all._ Chuck remembered what she told him after she looked away and nodded her head as if she agreed with him...

 _"You know someday when the Intersect is out of your head, and you have the life that you always wanted. You'll forget all about me..."_

Sarah focused her gaze back on Chuck, and he felt his heart break when she had said that and he told her that...

 _"I seriously doubt that..."_

She was going to cry. _I made Sarah cry. I felt like crying myself._ He heard her sniffling, and her eyes were still tearing up. She put her hand near his ear tucking his hair behind it, then moving her hand to his shoulder before telling him.

 _"Come on we better get inside; they're waiting for us..."_

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand as she stood up, trying to help him up before she let go of it and walked a few paces forward, stopping before the door front, her back facing him. He saw her looking up, and a tear falling to the ground. Chuck stood up and joined her, standing, side by side before walking to the front door, and they both looked at each other, with sad and worried looks on their faces, like what do they do now. Having a wordless conversation just using facial expressions, they came to an agreement that they would smile and act as if nothing happened. Smiling, they looked at the door before opening it and entering the apartment.

Ellie and Devon immediately rushed towards them and dragged Sarah to look at the wedding dresses, and he remembered Awesome coming up and telling him,

 _"Who knows maybe you're next..."_

Chuck shed an awkward laugh before he leaned against the wall gazing at Sarah. Wondering if it will happen and it was like she knew he was staring, that she immediately turned around and looked back at him and they had shared a long moment before she looked away and once again left him wondering what if she was the one he was meant to be with?

 **[VERSE 3 :]**

 _ **Who will love you?**_

 _ **Who will fight?**_

 _ **Who will fall far behind?**_

He started playing the end of the song... _I don't know why this song had reminded me of this moment, but I knew that was when I messed up. I would like to have known what she was thinking at that time, what she wanted to say, I still couldn't believe I made her cry, and I know if she weren't the strong woman I knew today she would have been in tears._

Chuck gazed out at the ocean, all of these questions still in his head. He saw the waves curling ever so slightly before getting closer to the shore and pulling away. He thought about that two passionate kisses that they shared and the jealousy that he accumulated, and it made him know for certain. I love Sarah Walker, always have...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _I hope you enjoyed it & a special mention to the author **Spawn Hades** who gave me an idea of what I could do with this story  & made me want to write more chapters, that was originally going to be a one shot. I, thank you for that. Please Read/Review!_

 _Mmmkayyy byeee 😉_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Looks like it's been a while since I updated. I may not be a good writer but I sure do have a wildly active imagination. I hope you enjoy the story. Also, let me know what songs you would like to see featured** **here.😊**

Chuck had never felt so lost, well not as lost as he was in this moment. _I love Sarah but she cannot and would not love me back. My feelings are just useless, and it would probably be very pointless to admit it to her. I can't stop how I feel towards her but I can... I can distance myself. No matter how hard it will be for me I need to do this otherwise I'd never survive._

He didn't know if anybody had noticed before, but he was very vulnerable when it came to his emotions. Chuck may scream, the most girlish scream in the face of danger, and freak out at the sight of a needle and probably pass out if he had to feel it being injected into him, but his emotions. That was the one thing that left him on edge, leading him to make the stupidest decisions that he could, at the time.

Like, telling Sarah that they won't have a future together and of course making her cry. That was probably his biggest regret so far and seeing her beautiful face filled with tears that were daring to fall, which it eventually did when she turned away. _I hated myself, and I still do._

He gripped the guitar, looking out at the night sky wondering how could everything be so peaceful when he was battling the inner turmoil within himself. Chuck shifted into a more comfortable position so that he could start playing again.

Chuck thought back to earlier that same day, when Bryce came back, while they were on the mission and he ended up as the waiter instead of Sarah's date. It had pissed him off, mostly cause he knew Casey was trying to make him feel more like a moron than anything else. But when he saw Sarah dancing with Bryce he realised. _I'm never going to be good enough for her. She's way out of my league, and I'm just a Nerd, why would she want to be with a Nerd?_

He started playing the opening tune of **"Dancing On My Own - Robyn"**. It was one of the songs that he had changed the lyrics to suit him, although he didn't change all of it, he did remember how perfectly it fit his situation.

 **[VERSE: 1]**

 _ **Somebody said you got a new friend**_

 _ **Does he love you better than I can?**_

 _ **It's a big black, sky over my town**_

 _ **I know where you at I bet he's around**_

 _ **Yeah, I know it's stupid, but I just gotta see it for myself**_

Chuck remembered how Bryce showed up every time he tried to be alone with Sarah that day. _I could never compete with him after I found out why he got me kicked out of Stanford._

Bryce had shown up when Chuck tried to pull the Montgomery on Sarah. He was on his way to her apartment door, wearing his white suit jacket, carrying a single red rose and a bottle of wine and of course wearing his white Chucks. He even tried to style his unruly yet curly hair to look more presentable. Chuck felt very confident that evening, knocking on her door expecting her to be alone and for them to spend time together. Only to find that when she opened it up, she had a surprised and almost relieved look on her face, he had a huge smile on his face, thinking that maybe, just maybe he had a shot tonight, _how wrong I was,_ holding up the wine and the rose.

 _"Chuck... Hi... Ummm"_

Bryce then opened the door smirking _"Hello Chuck... Miss me?"_

He felt the smile slipping off his face. Looking at Sarah, who stared at him, then looked over to Bryce, eventually casting her gaze to the floor in front of her.

Chuck was shocked he didn't know what to do, or how to react. He gripped the rose and wine and gently pulled it back down to his side, looking at Sarah with a sad face _"I..Uh. I can see that I'm not supposed to be here. I should leave and leave you two alone to get back to whatever you was that you were doing."_

Turning around and walking away, he ended up missing the glare that Sarah gave to Bryce. _"Chuck! Hey Chuck, wait..."_ She called out, and he turned around as she stepped into the hallway away from her apartment and Bryce. _"It's not what you think, he just showed up. I did not know he was going too."_ She tried to convince him.

 _"It's okay Sarah, I have to go anyway,"_ Chuck told her in a soft almost robotic voice. He hoped, she sensed the awkwardness and disappointment he felt.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow right?"_ She asked him with a thoughtful gaze on her face, biting her lip a little bit. She looked so amazing in her green tank top and jeans that he couldn't help but give her a small, sad smile.

 _"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."_ Chuck walked the short distance to the elevator, and then to his car, getting in and driving back home. Feeling disappointed at what happened he remembered that he had not given her the rose or the wine. He got home, walking across the courtyard, only stopping to throw the rose in the trash. Taking a deep breath in, he opened the door and explained to Ellie and Awesome, why he was back so quickly.

When he looked, at them cuddling on the couch, Chuck knew he wanted what they have, and he knew that he wanted it with Sarah. His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts, pulling it out from his pocket, he saw Sarah's name flashing across the screen. He was a bit shocked, he remembered Ellie asking who was calling and telling her that it was Sarah, before excusing himself, going outside and answering the phone.

 _"Hey Sarah, to what do I owe this pleasure."_ Hoping he didn't sound like an idiot

She giggled softly before answering in a small voice not like how she usually speaks. _"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to show up, and I need to make it up to you somehow."_

 _"No, you really don't need to,"_ Chuck told her quickly

 _"But I really want to, we were supposed to spend time together, plus you dressed up and showed up to my apartment with wine and a rose. I'll be over at your apartment in 10 minutes."_ Sarah told him.

Speechless and shocked, _"Once again, you don't need to come here. It's okay"_ He told her.

 _"Like I said I want to, just... I'll be there in 10,"_ she replied.

 _"Okay. I'll see you then."_ Chuck said to her, and she ended the call.

 _Okay. Think... maybe I can salvage this night. Umm... Now I need to set up this place._ He quickly called 'Sparro' and ordered a vegetarian pizza with no olives, knowing that it was Sarah's favourite and ran inside to tell Ellie what was happening. He grabbed some candles, the lighter and took it outside to the courtyard, setting it down near, the fountain, picking up the patio table and moving it near the side of the courtyard. Chuck grabbed two chairs and placed it facing across from each other. He scattered candles around the courtyard and put two on the table before lighting all of them.

There wasn't any wind that evening, so he knew the candles would not go out. He went back inside, got the wine and two glasses and then put it on the table. As he was doing that Sarah showed up, he turned around and saw her. She was now wearing a black jersey, standing up at his full height, he grinned, she gave him a genuine smile. Chuck walked short strides towards her, and she quickly kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear _"Ellie's watching us"_ , and stepped back. He looked over to see Ellie dashing away from the window, turned back to Sarah only to find her watching him.

He noticed that she was blushing a little bit, but that could have just been because she was feeling warm _"Hi, so what brings you here?"_ Chuck asked her.

 _"Like I said I wanted to apologise for the whole Bryce thing and to carry on with our evening plans. It looks like you've managed to set everything up for us."_ She told Chuck, smiling softly, and looking at what he had done to the courtyard.

 _"Yeah well... I figured I could try to salvage the end of the night and I had to think fast. I ordered pizza too, it's on its' way."_ He told Sarah, she took his hand while telling him

 _"Let me go greet Ellie and Awesome while we're waiting for the pizza."_ and lead him to the door.

The pizza eventually arrived, and he lead her outside. Chuck being a gentleman of course paid for it and set it on the table before pulling back her chair so that she can sit. Once she does, he took off my suit jacket and hung it on the back of his chair, he sat down and asked her.

 _"Wine?"_

 _"Yes please, so what pizza did you order?"_

She asked him while he opened the wine and poured a glass for the both of them. _"Open it and check, it's your favourite..."_

 _"Vegetarian, no olives,"_ They said in unison and started laughing after.

 _"Thank you,"_ she said while opening the pizza box.

 _"What for?"_ He asked her.

 _"For all this, for everything,"_ she said.

 _"You're welcome... Well, not exactly the evening I had in mind. But Bryce popping in meant calling an audible."_ He told her while reaching for a slice of pizza.

 _"Well a good spy knows how to think on his feet,"_ she said while grabbing a slice also.

 _"Well... I'll take credit but Sparro really did all the work"_ He told her and she giggled softly making him smile.

The smile fell from his face _"So Bryce in town for business or pleasure?"_

 _"I don't know why he's in town Chuck. I came home and he just showed up. We were barely past hello when you knocked."_ She replied.

 _"Of course yeah it's fine. You guys are both professional spies and a team."_ Chuck said, looking away.

 _"Chuck."_ she called to catch his attention, looking him in the eyes while saying _"What Bryce and I had, is in the past."_ Which made him grin at her.

 _"A toast!"_ and they grabbed their drinks _"To a quiet evening, no missions, no fulcrum agents trying to kill us. Just you and me."_ she smiled, and they were interrupted by Morgan. _Ugh, Morgan! Why did you have to interrupt us?_

Chuck heard a car door closing in the distance which snapped him out of his memories, and he carried on playing the song.

 **[CHORUS:]**

 ** _I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohhh_**

 ** _I'm right over here why can't you see me, ohhh_**

 ** _I'm giving it my all. But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_**

 ** _I keep dancing on my own_**

 ** _I keep dancing on my own._**

He flashed back to later on that day with Bryce and Sarah working on the mission and him watching them flirt, kiss and mingle with the guests, while he was stuck being the waiter for everyone. He saw Sarah, smiling at Bryce drinking her champagne, looking so exquisite in her red dress. Suddenly, a song for the Lambada came on, and Bryce lead her on to the dance floor.

 **[VERSE 2:]**

 _ **I'm just gonna dance all night.**_

 _ **I'm all messed, I'm so outta line**_

 _ **Stilettos and broken bottles**_

 _ **I'm spinning around in circles.**_

 **[CHORUS:]**

 _ **I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohhh**_

 _ **I'm right over here why can't you see me, ohhh**_

 _ **I'm giving it my all. But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh**_

 _ **I keep dancing on my own**_

 _ **I keep dancing on my own**_

 **[BRIDGE:]**

 _ **So far away, but still so near**_

 _ **The lights go on the music dies**_

 _ **But you don't see me standing here**_

 _ **I just came to say goodbye**_

He carried on watching them, the way they danced with each other. He was serving the guest, jealousy settling under his skin, but she couldn't know that. Chuck did not know that Sarah could dance like that, both of them moving in sync. She did not know this, but as clumsy and gangly as he looks and is. He could dance and was taught the lambada at some point. Chuck only asked Awesome to teach him the Tango because he could not remember, but after taking some lessons does. Watching them, he poured wine over Von Hayes pants, quickly apologised and grabbed another bottle from the waiter before stopping and thinking that he should be the one out there dancing with Sarah. Another waiter came up to him and mentioned the Lambada. _"The Forbidden Dance,"_ Chuck told him before he saw Bryce and Sarah making out on the dance floor, which caused him to drop the wine and into trouble.

 _ **[CHORUS:]**_

 _ **I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohhh**_

 _ **I'm giving it my all. But I'm not the guy you're taking home oooh**_

 _ **I keep dancing on my own**_

 _ **I keep dancing on my own.**_

 **[CHORUS:]**

 _ **I'm in the corner watching you kiss him, ohhh**_

 _ **I'm right over here why can't you see me, ohhh**_

 _ **I'm giving it my all**_

 _ **But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh**_

 _ **I keep dancing on my own**_

 _ **I keep dancing on my own**_

 **[OUTRO:]**

 _ **So far away but still so near**_

 _ **The lights go on the music dies**_

 _ **But you don't see me standing here**_

 _ **I just came to say goodbye...**_

He played the end of the tune added the bridge as the outro because he always felt that those were the unsaid words at the end of the song. He was not going to be that guy, the one who's guaranteed, but he could prove to her that he could be there for her. He could be the one she could rely on and trust. The person she can come home to. _But as long as I'm the intersect we can't do anything._

Chuck heard a sniffle behind him, turning around to see who it was.

"Sarah?!" He exclaimed shockingly.

She was wearing her leather jacket, black jeans, a blue top and her black and white, low cut Chuck Taylors. Her hair was curled a bit, and she looked beautiful. But what stunned him was her red eyes and nose.

"What are you doing here," He asked Sarah hastily, putting his guitar down, scrambling to stand up.

"I came to find you" She told him before setting her gaze down on the ground, he heard her sniff again.

"Hey, Hey Come here. What's wrong Sarah." Chuck asked while opening his arms.

Sarah stepped into his arms as fast as she could, wrapping herself around him, holding on tight and burying her head in his neck. She let out a sigh before saying. "I couldn't find you, we need to talk. About us, about everything."

He recovered and squeezed her back. "What about us?" He asked her cautiously

"You have an incredible voice, you didn't tell me, that you could sing or play the guitar for that matter." She said trying to avoid what she wanted to say.

"Yeah well, it never came up. Do you want to sit, I'll play something for you if you would like?" Chuck told her not wanting to scare her away, knowing that she would say whatever she needed to over time.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sarah said before sitting down, crossed legged. Chuck joined, sitting right beside her, grabbing his guitar. "I liked the song you played before. I meant it when I said that you have an incredible voice." She said.

"Yeah. Well, you're beautiful in general," He muttered under his breath. A giggle escaped her mouth as she heard what he said.

"Why thank you. Was it meant for me?" she asked softly, peering at him before looking at the ocean.

"Let me play the next song, and you could be the judge of that," He told her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well here's the second chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written in so long I do apologize but please read/review**

 **I do appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Mmmkayyyy Byeeeeee😉**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N :**_ **Well I'm back at it with a new chapter. So I made this whole thing set just after Chuck and Cole were about to be shot at and Sarah saved them.**

 **NOTE: THE WHOLE STORY WAS REVISED**

* * *

"Okay, sure Chuck. Wait before you start I... I..." Sarah stuttered.

"You what?" Chuck gently asked, not wanting to push her.

"I... Please sing for me," She said hastily, once again not saying, what she had wanted to previously.

"Okay, I will... What's wrong Sarah?" He asked while looking at her. _I told myself that I was supposed to distancing myself from her, but as soon as I saw her especially like this, all of my plans about what, I was meant to do, flew out the window._

Chuck heard her sniff again. "I'm sorry...I'll explain after."

He played the opening tune of **"Say Something - A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera."** Hopefully, this would get the point across to her.

"I like the melody so far. I heard the end of it on the radio, and I liked it, but I never found out the name. What is the song called?" she asked him softly. He told her the name and started singing.

 **[CHORUS:]**

 _ **Say Something**_

 _ **I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **I'll be the one if you want me too**_

 _ **And anywhere I would have followed you**_

 _ **Say something**_

 _ **I'm giving up on you**_

"Chuck..." she called out to him. He looked at her but did not stop singing to reply. She looked at him sadly, knowing where he was going with this.

 **[VERSE 1:]**

 _ **And I'm feeling so small**_

 _ **It was over my head**_

 _ **I knew nothing at all...**_

 **FLASHBACK TO EARLIER**

 _Damn it, Chuck, where did you go?_ Sarah thought angrily, driving around like a maniac trying to look for him. Tears caressed her cheek which she quickly wiped away, hoping that it didn't look like she was having a mental breakdown.

 _That was exactly what had happened you, idiot!_ That voice inside her head was starting to irritate her because it had been right. _Thanks, for calling me an idiot_. _Great now I'm arguing with myself. Imagine if Chuck had to hear about this, he would have grinned at first with that attractive smile of his and then comforted me._

 _Attractive smile? Shut up! No, he is handsome and has such a kind-hearted, gentle soul. Everything that I was not. Damn it! Where are you?_

He had gone off grid after Casey and Sarah saved him and Cole. Telling them that he was fine, while she had tended to Cole. Casey helped him stand up, and he stated that he had to leave and was going to see Ellie before she got off her shift at the hospital again.

Sarah had tried to stop him by saying that they had a briefing, but Chuck told her that it was more important to go to Ellie and with a dejected mood, he left meandering because of his cast. He did not take the Nerd Herder, had switched off his phone, and was not wearing the watch that they could use to track him, he had left it on the bed.

Initially, she thought he was going to Ellie, that was the excuse they had given Beckman when she asked. Cole and her, talked before he left and he offered Sarah a chance to go with him. The talk was what started her emotional wreck. _Of course, I would never go, I could never leave my Chuck. My Chuck. I just called him mine. Oh my god. I feel like I'm claiming a prize by calling him that._

She remembered echoing Cole's words. _"When you meet somebody you care about, it's just hard to walk away."_

 _And I meant it, I truly did. I care for Chuck a lot than what I supposed to, and I hope he knows that. I wanted to move in with him and live together, start OUR lives together. That was genuine, despite our circumstances._

Needing to think, to clear her head and sort out her feelings, so that she could find Chuck and bring him home. Sarah told Casey, she would find him and if he didn't hear from her in the next few hours, they would search for him together, before informing Beckman.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 _Where the hell, would have Chuck went?_ She checked the Buy More surveillance and did not see him anywhere. She went over to _'Casa Bartowski'_ as Chuck called it and he was not there, Sarah spotted the watch lying on the bed.

 _Wait. Hold on a minute. I know where he is! How could I have been so stupid? He's at our BEACH! The one in Malibu!_

Luckily it was nearby, so she sped up. It was late, and there were only a few drunk stragglers and one car parked there.

 _Was that Chuck's car?_

Despite not knowing if it was his, she parked next to it, immediately spotting Chuck's back facing towards her. He was wearing a leather jacket and had what seemed to be a guitar in his hand.

Sarah could hear a soft melody, followed by Chuck's voice. Walking up to him, all of it enchanted her.

She knew he was singing about Bryce and her, on that Von Hayes mission. How heartbroken he was on that day, saying that he always came second place to Bryce. Sarah wanted Chuck to be her date that night, him to flirt and kiss her, him to dance the Lambada with her. Not Bryce. Bryce had proven to her that day, that Chuck was more important and always will be.

She had tears streaming down her face throughout the entire song, focusing on her thoughts. _He could play professionally if he wanted to._

 _I wondered why he never told me. Probably because I'm a spy and would not stick around long enough to be here for him, or he thought I could never love him back. Woah, wait. LOVE? Okay, what is happening to me. I'm known as the Ice Queen at the CIA, despite having a so-called relationship with Bryce and well hanging with Carina and the other girls. I have to tell Chuck. He needs, no he deserved to know._

She heard and assumed to be the ending of the song, wiping her face she sniffed whilst trying to compose herself, failing instead.

Her sniffling had surprised Chuck, turning around he saw Sarah. She could see, he did not expect for her to find him. He said her name, scrambling to get up after putting his guitar down. _Which looked stunning and a bit unique I might say. The dark colour contrasted with the sand._

In shock, he asked, what she was doing here.

Sarah replied to him, stuttering at the beginning, trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. _Since when do I stutter?_ She looked away, afraid that more tears would fall.

His voice broke her thoughts, causing her to look at him, he asked what was wrong, and opened his arms in a hug motion before calling her to him. It took a split second to realise that her body acted on its own accord. And soon she was wrapping herself up in his arms, holding him tight, burying her head into the crook of his neck. _He is so much taller than me, and I am already so tall, I love that about him. Even when I wear my highest of heels, he was still a foot taller._

It made Sarah sigh, in a good relaxed way, wrapped in the comfort of his arms taking in his body heat. She answered him back, saying they needed to talk about everything.

Ignoring what he asked her, she changed the subject and complimented his voice and enquired about the guitar. He knew what she was trying to do so, he told her, that it never came up and he asked if she wanted to sit down and if he could play something.

She quickly agreed, of course, knowing that she would have to leave his embrace sooner or later. Sitting cross-legged, pulling her jacket closer to her chest because it was getting chilly as the night faded on. He sat down next to her, she told him, while studying his features, that she liked the song he played before, and she meant it because he has such a beautiful voice.

Sarah heard him muttering under his breath, "Yeah well you're beautiful in general..."

A giggle escaped her mouth before she could stop it. _He was so sweet even when he did not need to be._ Thanking him, before gazing out at the ocean, she took in how breath-taking the night sky was and the smooth waves of the ocean.

Curiously she asked if it was for her, meaning the song. To which he replied to let him play the next song, and she could be the judge of it.

So naturally, before he started playing she tried to tell him, how she felt but could not form the words. He gently asked her, about what she was trying to say, and she tried again, but stopped after the first word, the rest refusing to come out and told him to sing for her.

Chuck said that he would, before asking her what was wrong again. Sarah saw him staring at her, his face filled with worry and concern, his eyes telling her that he was a bit hurt and angry and what seems to be... _Is that love?_

Sniffling again unable to stop herself, she apologised before letting him know that she would explain after, wanting his voice to comfort her again.

Chuck started playing a song, Sarah heard on the radio, it had a beautiful melody, that was played on a piano. She had listened to it once before when she was in her car. _I never found out the name, but I liked it and knew that it was a sad love song, for Chuck to be playing it for me_

"I like the melody so far. I heard it on the radio, and I liked it but never found out the name. What is the song called?" Sarah asked him in a soft tone.

 **"Say Something by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera."** He had told her and started singing.

 _ **Say Something; I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **I'll be the one if you want me too**_

 _ **And anywhere I would have followed you**_

 _ **Say Something; I'm giving up on you**_

"Chuck," She called out to him, tears prickling the corner of her eyes. His voice, while sounding beautiful, she could hear how hurt he was. _He just started, and it already related to the two of us. I knew the truth; I knew he wants to be with me. I knew that he wanted me to say something and I knew that he would follow me wherever I go if I wanted him there. But I did not want him to give up on me just yet..._

He looked at her and continued to sing not stopping to answer me.

 _ **And I'm feeling so small**_

 _ **It was over my head**_

 _ **I knew nothing at all**_

She sat next to him listening to the words he was singing. Her heart broke as she saw the raw emotion coming from him.

 ** _And I will stumble and fall_**

 ** _I'm still learning to love_**

 ** _Just starting to crawl_**

 _I am learning to love,_ _Chuck. You are teaching me, I have never been good at relationships, but our fake cover one means so much more to me than you would ever realise._ Crying silently, as she thought.

 ** _Say Something; I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

 ** _Anywhere I would have followed you_**

 ** _Say Something; I'm giving up on you_**

"Don't give up on me," She said softly, and Chuck paused sending her an intense stare as if he was trying to question her.

 ** _And I swallow my pride_**

 ** _You're the one that I love_**

 ** _And I'm saying goodbye_**

 _He loves me. He LOVES me?! Oh, Chuck. "Chuck...Don't. Don't give up on me or say goodbye yet._ She told him crying even harder. Hesitating to wrap her arms around him or at least touch him, but in the end, she kept her hands on her lap.

 _ **Say Something; I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

 _ **Anywhere I would have followed you**_

 _ **Say Something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **Say Something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **Say Something...**_

The entire time he played, he never took his eyes off her, while she was sitting there crying her heart out. I needed to explain; I needed to tell him. Chuck had tears at the corners of his eyes but did not cry.

"I'm sorry" She mouthed to him, refusing to speak until she had calmed down. He always brought out these emotions in me that I had never experienced with another person before.

Placing the guitar on the left side of him, he gathered her into his arms "It's okay, calm down... we need to talk." He whispered into her ear while rubbing her back.

After a minute or so she calmed down enough to speak. Wiping her face she finally looked him in the eye to apologize "I'm sorry Chuck. I truly am"

"What are you sorry for?..." He asked gently still rubbing circles on her back. His embrace was just as warm as before he looked at her, with what was now confirmed to be love in his eyes.

 _I have never seen this vulnerable side of him before and must admit I do like it._

"I'm sorry for breaking down and crying right now; I'm sorry for being so needy. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for everything." She spewed out.

"Hey now, it's okay really. You couldn't help, but break down. It shows you're human and not a robot without feelings." He said. A watery giggle escaped her lips.

"Ah, there's that alluring laugh of hers," Chuck said with a smile, before moving his right hand to her cheek, to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

"You don't need to apologise. I just want you to be straight and honest with me. That's all I want." He told her, caressing his cheek.

"And that is what you will get Chuck. You deserve it. I hate hearing you sound so broken and confused. And right now you're calm, and I'm messed up. I will tell you everything. Just don't leave me, don't give up and never say goodbye. Most of all trust me, Chuck." She said.

"I trust you with all my heart, Sarah." He replied confidently.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Andddddd... the third chapter is up. Just a reminder and disclaimer I don't own any of the songs that I use in this story. So...**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it. Took me long to write for some reason. Probably because I was distracted by so many things XD**

 **Please read/review and let me know how I can approve**

 **Also tell me what songs I could use and your ideas, something you would want to see in the future chapters.**

 **Mmmkayyyyy Byeeeeee *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ **So yeah, this is what's happening in the story so far. Life has been a bit hectic. I literally have no free time anymore. But yeah I'm trying to update as much as I can, whenever I can. I hope you like it XD. I have so many ideas for so many new stories , but I don't know if I should start it? Thoughts? Please read/review. I'm so stressed out.**

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own Chuck, nor do I own the songs I use.**_

 _ **NOTE:**_ **THE WHOLE STORY WAS REVISED.**

* * *

 **Sarah's P.O.V:**

 _He trusts me? He really does trust me. Do I trust him? Of course, I do. He's Chuck. The sweetest, most caring I know. The guy I love... I mean like a lot. There's that word again. Do I really love Chuck?_

"This is hard for me to admit but I...I trust you to Chuck. " I told him as I looked into his eyes. To prove that I really meant it, no lies. God, what is it with me and not getting what I want to say out.

"That's good, that's really good." he chuckled softly. "Sarah what's running through that amazing mind of yours."

"You are Chuck, us together for real. No more secrets and no more lies" I replied without thinking while looking out towards the ocean.

"Wha?...Me? Us? Together, No secrets or lies? Real?" he said in a breathless and shocked way.

"Huh, what? Did I just say that out loud?" coming out of my thoughts.

"Yes, you did. Look I'm going to say something, and I want to know how you really feel after this," he said suddenly.

"Before you say anything. Trusting you was hard to admit, but I realised that there is no one I trust more than you. Growing up, I had a broken childhood and being a con man's daughter then going to work for the CIA. There were not many people left for me to trust. So go ahead Chuck I'm listening..." I shifted my body so that I was still facing the ocean, but I was also able to look at Chuck properly without straining my neck. Wanting to give him my full attention.

"Sarah... I might not know your real name although I do know your middle name is Lisa. I may not know much of your past, and where you came from, and I may not know much of what made you the person today. But I do know you. I know that you hate olives, how you like vegetarian pizza with no olives and that when you do eat pizza that has olives, you pick it out every time.

I know that you're very skilled in the field of spying you're in. That you're good at anything, you put your mind to like shooting. That you always have knives on you and are a great marksman never missing when you throw a knife. Or darts seriously you're so skilled, teach me." I giggled at what he said tears were forming in my eyes, nodding at his request.

"I know that you're incredibly fit and work out a lot. You're wonderful and what balances it out is your mind. My god you're smart, and that amazes me. You don't realise it. You are truly extraordinary. You have the most intense blue eyes that I love staring into to; it is like the ocean and the sky mixed at the same time. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I know that you might never return my feelings. We might never be together, and you probably do not even think of me in that way, and you are also totally creeped out and want nothing to do with me, I mean who would love a nerd like— oomph."

I cut off his rambling by grabbing his tie and pulling him towards me, closing my eyes and kissing him effectively cutting him off. But before he had time to respond adequately, I pulled back slowly. He looked like he was still kissing me, it was so cute, and I just wanted to run my hands through that curly hair of his. He opened his eyes and stared at me intently. His gaze was questioning me. His usually light hazel and gold eyes looked more darkened.

"You were spiralling; I had to do it." I said shyly "I love you too Chuck." I said with no hesitance in my voice this time, waiting for his response. The ball in his court now.

I watched as his stare grew softer before he broke out into to the brightest grin that I have seen on him. He grabbed my cheeks and pulled me closer and kissed me softly and gently. Unlike all the other guys I've kissed. I smiled into the kiss and could feel him returning the gesture. Mentally I made a note to have him smile at me like this at least once a day. My hands were still gripping his tie, and slowly I move my one hand to wrap around the top of his neck playing with the curls that sat there. He moved his hand down to my side and pulled me in closer. I moaned softly. He responded by kissing me just a bit harder but still softly, not pushing me to do what I did not want to do.

It was like he was giving me an option of out. I could leave whenever I wanted to. I would not, of course, I could not leave him. Not now, not ever. He started to pull away, and as soon as our lips were detached with a soft pop he said my name "Sarah..." breathily, and I leant my forehead against his and stared into his eyes.

"I meant it, Chuck, I really do. Today I broke down because I thought I had lost you this week and it hurt, it hurt so much when I realised that I was pushing you away instead of bringing you closer. I love you so much Chuck, and I don't know how I survived so long without you. You make me feel whole, wanted and loved instead of someone who's broken and cold. You make me feel special and I... I would fight for you, to stay as long as I can..." this time he cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Breathe Sarah; I love you always have. But where does this leave us?" he asked quietly still a bit unsure.

"Remember when I said no secrets, no lies?" he nods slowly. "I meant it; I'm going to tell you everything, from the start. It might take time and even more for me to open up but if you're willing to listen. I'll tell you." I said to him reassuringly

"I want you to, and I have all the time in the world for you. I don't want to push you and force you to tell me everything," he said before looking away. I brought up my other hand to move his face back to the position it was in before.

Looking into his eyes "Hey, I want to okay?" He nodded again.

"Where does leave us?" he asked

"Where you want us to be left," I asked him

"You know how I feel about you, you see, I've loved you for a while now, and I would do anything for you. I'd follow you anywhere you want me to. I want us to be together."

I kissed him " I want us to be together to..."

He grinned at me "Does that make you my girlfriend?" I laughed at him

"Of course you goofball" I shook my head while still laughing.

"But I'm your goofball. You can't trade me in, too late now" he replied

"What are we five now? Yeah, you're mine." I smiled brightly at him.

He grinned back again "No if we were five we won't be able to do this." he said before pulling me in for another kiss. My god, I could spend all day just doing this, and I won't get tired of it. We pulled away.

"Why weren't we doing this before?" I nodded in agreement "Sarah what about Beckman and the rules? We won't be able to be together unless..." He trailed off.

"Unless what Chuck?" I asked eagerly and curious to know what he wanted to say.

"Unless we fool them. We pretend..." he trailed off again into his thoughts

"Chuck babe focus." I snapped my fingers, the words smoothly rolling off my tongue before I could stop it.

"Woah, wait did you just call me babe?" he said in a bit of a shocked way

"I'm sorry, I have always wanted to do that," I said shyly hoping I was not going red.

"Is that a little blush I see?" he asked, and I immediately ducked my head. "Hey don't worry you look adorable." I grinned softly thinking. _Why did he bring out all these emotions, I am supposed to be a hardened spy and not show any emotions. Chuck put me under a spell. I could not get out off. He is amazing wow. I do love him_.

"I like it when you call me babe; you seem like a sweetheart to me too, as well as beautiful, gorgeous, honey, sweetie...sexy," he said the last one with a smirk.

"Hmmm, you're too sweet." I told him before moving his hair out of his face.

"Sweet? Golly Gee thanks for making me feel like I'm 8" he said.

"We've been over this not 5 or 8 for that matter," I told him "Now back to what you were saying..." I asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Sarah, why don't you move in with me. I mean we were supposed to do that anyway. Why not make it official. It will make it easier to hide our relationship from Beckman and also with us together there would be no need for bugs in the apartment?" he said

"Wow, Chuck that is a good idea, fooling them outside of our apartment might be a bit hard. But we can just say that Ellie and Awesome, as well as everyone else, was starting to become suspicious, and we would be left alone. This could work Chuck!" I replied excitedly

"So it's settled then, we're together and moving in together?" He said with the same amount of excitement in his body language and voice as me.

"It's official," I said before jumping into his lap and wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me into a tight hug, before kissing me passionately. My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt his teeth gently tugging on the bottom of my lip causing me to part my, mouth and his tongue probing slightly before gently slipping inside. Our tongues were caught in a battle of twisting frenzy trying to dominate. We pulled apart after a while because our lungs were screaming for some oxygen.

"Woah that was some kiss!" he exclaimed.

"And there's going to be much more where that came from," I told him

"I love you, Sarah Walker..."

"I love you too Chuck Bartowski..."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hereeeeeee'ssss chapter 4, I hoped you like it and im sorry for the delay. Life is hectic at the moment. Anyway this chapter is different and there's no songs featured so yeah. I will develop everyone more and the story will have more depth. Also I apologize for the shorter chapter... OH!**

 **Don't forget to read/review. criticism is welcome**

 **Mmmkayyyyy Byeeeeee *wink***


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_ **Thanks for sticking with me for this story and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I guess I'm like 2 months late with the update but things have been hectic with me... loaded with work. So I've been extremely busy with that. But I think you might be getting regular updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be abut short but please read/review. Oh and I do not own any of the songs I use.**

 **NOTE: THE WHOLE STORY UP TO CHAPTER FIVE WAS REVISED.**

* * *

They spent their time kissing on the beach. Savouring each moment and even tried to catch up with the lost time they had missed, which was almost two years now. Their positions had shifted so now Sarah was loosely straddling Chuck's waist. She was basically on top of him and had her arms wrapped around his neck, one of the hands played with his hair on the nape of his neck.

Chuck had both his hands gripping her waist, and with a bit of courage he had, he slowly started leaning down, taking Sarah with him. So now she was fully on top of him. They both moaned into their kiss, finding the new position to be enticing. Their kiss had deepened and became more heated.

"Chuck, Chuck, Babe. We can't..." Sarah said breaking the kiss because they were running out of the air.

Chuck had a crushed look on his face. "I'm sorry Sarah, I shouldn't have pushed you to do this. I mean you did not have too anyway."

Sarah saw his crushed look and quickly kissed him after he had finished talking. "NO! That's not what I meant. I mean we can do that just it is going to hurt if we do it on the sand. It is going to end up in places that we do not want it to be in."

Chuck immediately blushed. "Oh umm, we should take this elsewhere rather." He managed to say.

"You are so cute," Sarah told him. Chuck sat up bringing Sarah up with him, who was still sitting on his lap.

"No, you are even cuter than me," Chuck replied holding onto her tightly.

Sarah kissed him again, before asking "Do you know how to play the song, **_" A Thousand Years by Christina Perri?"_**

"You're in luck, I liked the song, so I managed to learn how to play both parts of the song. Why? Do you want me to play it for you?" Chuck replied

"I want to sing it for you, so if you do not mind could you please play it for me," Sarah asked shyly

"Of course I'll play it for you. But you're going to need to get off my lap first, even though I do not want you to move. I like this position we are in" He told her.

"I am quite comfortable in this position that we are in. But because you need to play I will move." And with that she climbed off his lap, both of them missing the warmth.

Chuck picked up his guitar from next to him and starts playing a few chords to get the song started

 **Sarah singing: Bold**

 _Chuck singing: Italics_

 _ **Both of them singing: Bold and Italics**_

 **[VERSE 1:]**

 **Heart beats fast**  
 **Colours and promises**  
 **How to be brave?**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
 **But watching you stand alone**  
 **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**  
 **One step closer...**

 _Oh my god! Her voice sounds amazing. I cannot believe she could sing also. Is there anything she cannot do?_ Chuck thought.

 **[CHORUS:]**

 **I have died everyday waiting for you  
** **Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
** **For a thousand years  
** **I'll love you for a thousand more...**

 _"My turn now..."_ Chuck thought, and he played the melody, and just as Sarah was about to start the second verse, he cut in and started before her.

 **[VERSE 2:]**

 _Time stands still  
_ _Beauty in all she is  
_ _I will be brave  
_ _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me  
_ _Every breath  
_ _Every hour has come to this  
_ _One step closer..._

Chuck nodded his head at her as a signal to go ahead and sing the chorus. And when he looked at her, he saw that Sarah had a look of what he thought was love on her face.

While Chuck was singing, he looked straight at her. _OMG! He is so incredible; his voice is to die for. I am so in love with him. God that feels so good to admit._ Sarah looked at Chuck giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen, and she started to sing

 **[ CHORUS: ]**

 **I have died everyday waiting for you  
** **Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
** **For a thousand years  
** **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 _ **All along I believed I would find you  
** **Time has brought your heart to me  
** **I have loved you for a thousand years  
**_ ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_  
**

 **One step closer** _ **  
** **One step closer**_

 **I have died everyday waiting for you  
** **Darling, don't be afraid  
** **I have loved you for a thousand years  
** **I'll love you for a thousand more**

 _ **All along I believed I would find you  
**_ _ **Time has brought your heart to me  
**_ _ **I have loved you for a thousand years  
**_ _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Chuck finished the end of the song. "Is there anything you cannot do?" He asked her while placing his guitar down by his side once again.

Sarah giggled, "Well I'm sure you'll find something that I'm not good at." Chuck laughed at this.

"You're on babe." He replied before pulling her back onto his lap. Sarah was so surprised at the gesture that she squeaked as he pulled her towards him.

"You still surprise me also, Chuck. But you should know, I am a spy, I do hate surprises." She told him before kissing him.

''Duly noted. As much as I am enjoying our alone time here, I think we need to go back home now, my work clothes have become a bit too uncomfortable." He said when they pulled back.

Sarah grinned "Let's get you back home. That reminds me I needed to text Casey and let him know that I found you and you're alright and that we need to be alone tonight. No bugs and surveillance" She told him and then she took out her phone from her jacket and proceeded to do so.

"Well Sar, while your phone is out, let us take a cute picture together," Chuck said.

"That sounds like a good idea, I would like to remember this moment, and we need more pictures of each other around the apartment."

He took the phone out of her hand and opened the camera app, and flipped the camera so that it was on selfie mode. The sun was slowly rising giving the sky a soft glow. "I think we need to take a couple of pictures," Sarah told him.

They then proceed to take a few pictures of them holding onto each other. Chuck was kissing the top of her head on the side. Two where they both kissing each other's cheeks. A few where they were caught off guard. Sarah took one of Chuck from the side, where he was sitting on his knees pulled up to his chest and looking out into the distance. Chuck did the same for Sarah except she sat in the Indian style position. They did a few funny photos, and finally, they took, a picture of them kissing, and Chuck managed to snap a few just after they kiss when they are both leaning their foreheads against each other, with a satisfied look on their faces. As the sun was rising in the background.

"I like these pictures," Sarah told him softly as they both scrolled and looked through the pictures.

"I like something else more" Chuck replied while looking at her. Sarah blushed

She shot him a loving look "Come on Mister let's get you home and get some rest. Although I don't think we will be sleeping." She told him seductively.

Chuck gulped and his eyes glazed over. "Yep we should go." with that he allowed Sarah to get off him and stand up before he grabbed his guitar and stood up after her. He held out his free hand for Sarah to take.

Which she eagerly did and gripped it tight as she leads him to the car, earning a surprised reaction from him.

"Hiyo!"...

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ **Annnddddd that's chapter five fellow Chuck fans. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner and also I apologize for the short chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think of the new chapter. Also if you have any ideas or songs of what you would like to see and featured next let me know. Criticism is welcome...**

 **P.S: Sorry for the long author's note XD**

 **Mmmkaayyyyyyy byeeeeee *wink***


End file.
